


i wanna be yours

by spacereylos (manbunjon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/spacereylos
Summary: He slid his chair close and laid a hand upon her thigh, finding her skin bare where the cleft in her skirt had parted. She radiated heat, both from the warmth of her skin and from her dark, libidinous eyes. Her fingers raked through his dark curls, forcing his head backward so that she could deepen the kiss, and felt the slight tightening of his slacks as she leaned across him, her tongue trailing languidly across his bottom lip.





	i wanna be yours

At this time of the night the lounge had emptied considerably, only the dull hum of voices from the few others in the room and the drift of whispered music to accompany them. Darkness edged in from the open windows, the only light being a few sparsely placed candles that had been set across the curtained tables and one half burned out chandelier. Even the fire burnished low in its grate, giving off a comfortable, autumn-like glow.

The lounge housed a simple menu and an even simpler locale, a plain brick-and-ivy cottage bearing a sign that read _The King’s Head_ in unembellished letters. It had been a favourite of theirs since their first visit on the night of their first date. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they had stumbled accidently upon the lounge and had become so fond of it that it seemed a natural destination for their anniversary dinner.

Ben had lamented the fact that he had been unable to dress for the occasion but Rey found him handsomely dressed in a button down shirt and a pair of dark slacks. His jacket, the brown tweed with the leather elbow pads, had been a gift from her during the previous Hanukkah, and though it had been intended as a joke gift to congratulate him on his new career as a professor, she had ended up liking it immensely.

Her eyes often caught upon the broadness of his shoulders or the slim sinew of his waist, knowing the hard fibre and muscle that hid beneath, and was thankful he had been unable to change. She was happy for any excuse to see him in his naughty professor jacket, as it had so long ago come to be known. It had not been long after he unwrapped the gift and tried it on that the jacket had ended up in a crumpled pile at the foot of their bed.

From across the small table Ben offered her a crooked smile, curious as he caught the way her eyes had curled lustfully over him. He laid his hand over hers, gently squeezing her fingers and rubbing his thumb absently over her wrist.

Rey lifted her glass to her lips, her dark lipstick leaving a blurred ring along the rim as she swallowed. Even such a simple act was so sultry that Ben could not tear his eyes from her, suddenly feeling as though he were fifteen again, turned on by even the simple motion of her bobbing throat.

Ben watched a droplet of wine slip from the corner of her mouth. She could feel the rough pad of his thumb drag across her bottom lip as he dotted away the rogue liquid, her breath a warm, dancing breeze along his fingers. He leaned forward to kiss her, not caring if he forced every dish from the table in his quest for her lips. He could taste the wine and the sweet fruit on her tongue, her lips parting to allow him to stake his claim.

He slid his chair close and laid a hand upon her thigh, finding her skin bare where the cleft in her skirt had parted. She radiated heat, both from the warmth of her skin and from her dark, libidinous eyes. Her fingers raked through his dark curls, forcing his head backward so that she could deepen the kiss, and felt the slight tightening of his slacks as she leaned across him, her tongue trailing languidly across his bottom lip.

Ben cursed their waitress for appearing in that moment- though the look of boredom on her face showed that she could not have cared less than if she had interrupted Ben and Rey discussing the weather.

They ordered quickly- and breathlessly- before being left once more to their own devices. Ben, having lifted his water glass to his lips in hopes of calming his panting chest, choked suddenly. He felt something fall unexpectedly into his lap, both its weight and its proximity to his half-hardened cock making his stomach jump in surprise.

Looking down he found Rey had discarded her leather gloves, leaving her long, lacquered fingers bare and unoccupied by stemware. Ben stuttered, all words wicked from his mind by the feel of her palm stroking along the length of his thigh. He gaped at her. The conflict racing across his face showed his ambivalence, his dark eyes caught between willingness and hesitancy.

He was taken aback by the sudden forwardness of her actions. Their sex life was certainly far from boring. Every room in their flat- and nearly every room in their parents houses- had been christened by sweat and moan. They shagged frequently, passionately, and voraciously- one of the very few couples who had met during university that had stayed happily together. But this…they had never done this.

Any words of question he might have uttered were silenced by the way her thin fingers skated across his leg, rising to his hip and dancing across his trembling belly, before settling comfortably in his lap. Despite the layers of fabric between them it was as though she were stroking his bare skin, her searing touch seeming to penetrate deep into the core of him.

He was sure nothing had ever felt this good- not even the time that Rey had greeted him at the door wearing nothing but his tie and a smirk. It was as though years had passed since she last touched him, years since he had known pleasure of any kind, for his eyes nearly rolled back into his head as she first touched him.

Rey’s eyes were hooded and carnal- predatory even- as she observed him from her place across the table. Hot whips of excitement rushed through him like a thrill. The firmness of her grasp and the boldness of the encounter made him realising with a start that he was too weak to resist her for much longer. No matter how firmly he gritted his teeth or how tightly his hands squeezed the arms of the chair, he was swiftly approaching his peak.

Ben came with a poorly disguised grunt, the shiver that started at the base of his cock running across the length of his body like a wave threatening to engulf him. She was able to draw another shiver over him as she let her free hand roam across his arm, her fingers following the arc of firm muscle that lay beneath his jacket.

She followed the uneven scar on his neck to its birthplace upon his cheek, her fingertips running lightly over the silvery skin. She leaned forward to press her lips to his.

It was a kiss so tender and deep that for a moment he was thrown off guard. From the roguish look in her eyes he had expecting wild, untamable lust, biting and nibbling and mess. But her touch was as soft as the cool spring wind outside, just barely firm enough to lift the hair from his brow.

He had long ago lost interest in the upcoming food, desiring nothing more than to spirit her back to their flat, lay her down on their bed, and make love to her until they were both feeling boneless, breathless, and satiated.

“The wine-“ he chuckled, breathing heavily through the words. He wanted to remember this for as long as he was able, wishing he could memorise the set of her smile, the tenderness of her touch, the dauntlessness of her actions. “-it made you bold.”

Rey grinned, her fingers tucking his dark hair behind his ears. Her voice held a teasing lilt to it that showed both amusement and happiness. “Maybe we ought to find out what brand it is?”

Ben agreed with a chuckle. “Maybe we ought to buy a whole case.” She laughed, the light, easy laugh that he had so long ago fallen in love with, and kissed him again. “Maybe we ought to buy the vineyard.”

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](https://lastjedis.tumblr.com/post/174411333478/reylo-public-sex)


End file.
